


Ruri's Thoughts

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, just a teeny tiny bit of angst at the end, ruri is a good sister, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: Ruri's thoughts on Momo and how he joined Re:vale.





	Ruri's Thoughts

If someone had walked up to Sunohara Ruri five years ago and told her her brother would be one of the top idols in the world, she would’ve laughed in their face and told them yeah right. But there she was, five years later standing in the crowded Zero Arena as she watched her brother perform on stage. She still couldn’t believe it herself, seeing her kid brother up there singing and dancing with his own idol. She remembers vividly how Momo really wanted to be a star soccer player growing up, but now, his dreams have changed and he’s living them.

Ruri also remembers being the one to introduce her brother to Re:vale and the world of idols. She and a couple friends had discovered the small indie band while scrolling through online forums and noticed that they’d be performing in a cafe nearby. So, being the good friends they were, they decided to drag her brother along for the ride. Momose wasn’t particularly happy at first being dragged away from his video games to go see some random indie group play live, but once they had arrived and once the two up and coming idols began to sing, she knew her brother’s life was changed forever. The next few days after going to see the budding Re:vale perform, all Momose talked about were the two idols. Ruri could still remember how Momose talked about the silver haired one, Yuki. He talked about the other like he was some knight in shining armor, and Ruri found this very amusing. She also used this information to blackmail her brother into doing her and her friends’ nails for a party Ruri’s then boyfriend was throwing.

So, that’s why a few months later, she was shocked to hear that he had helped Re:vale out with a “problem” of theirs, and somehow got their contact information out of that. She had a bet going against him that he would never get noticed by the pair, but apparently he did. It came as a bigger shock when she had learned that a few weeks after that, one of Re:vale’s idols was involved in a stage accident. Banri, she thinks his name was, pushed Yuki out of the way of a falling stage light, getting seriously injured in the process. Even then, nothing surprised her more than when a month later, she got another call from her brother, Momose stating that he was joining Re:vale.

Since then, she has been introduced to Yuki and Mr. Okazaki(“Call me Rinto,” The man smiled and Ruri just nodded, dumbfounded), and has helped them a few times when it came to designing things. And as the years went on, she’s been supporting them fully by their side.

Hoping that what happened to Banri-san doesn’t happen to her little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu with some help from some friends, i finally got around to posting this.
> 
> \----  
>  **I made a discord server for IDOLiSH! Join me in yelling about our good boys.**
> 
> https://discord.gg/VzQyn5A


End file.
